


Peaceful Axetions

by resonatingkitty



Series: Paths Divergent [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Gen, Karl Jacobs is a time traveler, Karl Jacobs saves the day, Sapnap keeps the Axe of Peace, Sapnap will cause problems on purpose, Technoblade is a pigman and also a very powerful being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: Hello!This fic is obviously not canon to the current storyline. I wanted to entertain the idea of Sapnap keeping the Axe of Peace with the intentions of using it as leverage against Technoblade. Unfortunately, Ranboo had already paid rent that month. And I wanted Karl Jacobs, time traveler, to come and have to save Sapnap's butt.I hope you all enjoy reading! Have a great day! :)
Series: Paths Divergent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Peaceful Axetions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This fic is obviously not canon to the current storyline. I wanted to entertain the idea of Sapnap keeping the Axe of Peace with the intentions of using it as leverage against Technoblade. Unfortunately, Ranboo had already paid rent that month. And I wanted Karl Jacobs, time traveler, to come and have to save Sapnap's butt. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading! Have a great day! :)

“Hey Karl, wanna see something?” Sapnap asked absentmindedly from where he was sprawled out on his back on the carpet that decorated Karl’s house. 

The two had been hanging out the last hour and a half. Sapnap was just chilling while Karl poured over his notes from his previous trips through time. 

“Sure.” Karl said, his eyes leaving his work to acknowledge his dark haired friend. 

With a grin, Sapnap pushed himself up and headed for the Enderchest. From the chest he pulled out a Netherite Axe. The Axe wasn’t just an ordinary thing though. It glowed heavily with enchantments and seemed to pulse with some kind of foreign power. It made the hair on the back of Karl’s neck stand on end and chills to shoot down his spine. 

“Do you know what this Axe is?” Sapnap asked, his face slightly illuminated by the purplish glow of the Axe as he held it up for Karl to get a good look at. 

“I….” Karl stared at the axe with a growing realization and dread. His mind started to form an image of a certain pigman. A bloodthirsty, ruthless pigman who spoke violence as fluently as words. Horror started creeping into his voice as he nearly begged, “Sapnap….please tell me that isn’t what I think it is...” 

“It is Karl. This,” Sapnap declared, sliding a finger across the polished head of the Axe, “is the Axe of Peace. Everyone thinks that it was lost in the explosion but I found it. Do you know what this means Karl?” 

“Uh…. w-what?” Karl asked. He would assume this meant that Sapnap would give Technoblade the Axe back. That he would right the wrong that was done. Yet, he did not think Sapnap shared his views and it was confirmed with Sapnap’s next words. 

“This means I have _leverage_ now Karl.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Karl said immediately, explaining further when Sapnap shot him an incredulous look. “He thinks that Axe is gone, Sapnap! Do you know what he might do if he finds out it isn’t? You should give it back. No good will come of this!”

Sapnap just scoffed and turned his gaze back to the Axe, muttering, “Whatever you say Karl. I’m a big boy. I can handle myself.” 

Karl watched his friend a moment long before he sighed and just hung his head. He knew Sapnap was bound to get into all kinds of trouble with such a dangerous weapon in his hands. It was only a matter of time. 

**\- Days Later -**

Technoblade returned to his cottage to find a note pinned to his door. 

Instantly he looked around, hand going to the hilt of his sword. His sharp gaze raked his land, noticing the already half filled set of footprints that lead up to and away from his door. Whomever had dared to trespass to leave the note were long since gone. 

_Better check, just to be sure_ The Voices rose up in a chorus and Techno agreed. He gripped the hilt of his sword, slid the weapon from its sheath. Cautiously, he checked and double checked the area around his house. The dog pen door and all the doors around his house were still shut tight. The bee farm was untouched. He even walked far enough to check Ranboo’s little shack, making sure nothing looked out of the ordinary. Satisfying both his paranoia and the Voice’s, he turned back towards his house. 

He stared at the fluttering piece of paper for a few moments before reaching up and grabbing it. He pushed open his door and stepped in out of the cold. He took the time to remove his cloak, hanging the light blue item up on a hook by the door. He took a moment to let the warmth of the fire warm his chilled skin before he turned his attention to the note in his hand. 

Tentatively he unfolded the hastily folded note and read the messy scrawl that was written there

 **Blade** He read, **I have in my possession something that you might be interested in. Something you might want back. Meet me where the community house used to be in two hours. If not Im going to assume that youre scared and also that you dont want it back.**

**-Sapnap**

“Bruh, this guy can’t write,” Techno grumbled when he finished reading the note. His interests were slightly peaked at what Sapnap could possibly have that he would want. The Voices were already starting to guess. 

_Could be potatoes! We like potatoes!_

_Is it clout?_

_Feathers!_

_Death?_

“It’s not any of that guys, come on” Techno muttered as he dropped the note into the fireplace, watching as it was engulfed in flames and disintegrated in a matter of seconds. 

He hummed to himself, ignoring the Voices as they continued to guess ridiculous stuff, as he turned towards his chests and started taking stock of his potions. If he was going to be walking into an unknown situation, he was at least going to go in prepared. 

When it got close to time, he strapped on his sword and the new Axe he got from Ranboo and headed for the Ender Portal. 

-

It was a lovely day. Karl was spending it traveling along the very edge of the Dream SMP. The last time he’d jumped forward in time the vast wilderness that currently surrounded him had turned into a bustling city, filled to the brim with people. The city that would eventually develop here, would be named Champtopia. Supposedly it would be named in honor of a great legend, a big man that had walked the server centuries before that fought in wars and won them with his best friend at his side. 

Karl couldn’t help but grin as he recalled the many tales, most of them false, that he’d heard whilst he was conducting his research. Tommy would surely be proud that his future lineage would be just as cocky and truth bending as he was now. 

He was almost to the corner of the SMP when he caught movement up ahead of him. He stopped walking, waiting as to not spook any wildlife that might be attempting to cross the trail. To his utter surprise, Sapnap cautiously stepped onto the trail. He appeared to be heading back into the SMP lands. 

Karl’s gut started to twist. Sapnap very rarely left the lands of the SMP these days and to see him here now, just days after learning that he had the Axe of Peace…. Oh no this was not good was it? 

“What did you do?” 

Sapnap jumped at the sound of Karl’s voice. He whirled around and Karl couldn’t help but notice the surprised look on Sapnap’s face before the other schooled his expression. 

“Karl!” Sapnap exclaimed, his voice just a little too high pitched, as he threw his arms open wide and grinned, “Man what are you doing out here? I didn’t expect anyone to be out here.” 

“Working on some more of my research,” Karl answered, narrowing his eyes as he approached his friend. Sapnap definitely looked like he’d done something and Karl didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what that was. He stopped before Sapnap, saying, “You didn’t answer my question. What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything Karl,” Sapnap huffed, dropping his arms, “Scouts honor.”

“You were never a scout.” Karl laughed and Sapnap joined him. 

“Hey now, you don’t know that!” Sapnap argued playfully. 

“I’m pretty confident in my assessment,” Karl grinned before his smile fell, “So how was it,” tilting his head toward the unclaimed lands when Sapnap shot him a frantic look. 

“Oh. Um. Pretty uneventful gonna be honest,” Sapnap shrugged, turning his gaze away quickly before he started to step away, “Anyway Karl. It’s been fun talking to you but I have to go. I have something I need to do okay. See you later bye!” 

Karl just hummed, watching Sapnap practically jog away. If he had any doubts before - which he didn’t - he was sure now. Sapnap had done something and he had a feeling that something involved a certain murderous pigman. 

Karl sighed. He reached up and touched the softly glowing purple pendant that hung around his neck. He closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. The sounds and smells from the world slowly started to fall away from his conscious mind, becoming just a gentle background hum before disappearing all together. When he blinked open his eyes again the world around him was frozen and greyscale. The only thing that moved was the white lines of time as it flowed past, like a gentle stream. 

Karl reached out, letting the tips of his fingers slip into the stream. Instantly images started forming in his mind. 

Sapnap leaving the lands of the SMP. A snow taiga. A cabin. A note. 

Karl let go of the pendant and instantly the world returned to normal. He cursed and wasted no time in hastily heading back. Sapnap really advertised to the Blade that he had his weapon. A bold taunt yet so reckless. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed while he walked through time. It was always a tricky thing. So he hurried and prayed he would be in time to prevent Sapnap from making a fatal mistake. 

When he arrived at the remains of the Community House, Technoblade was already there. He was standing on the bridge that extended from the Nether Portal and he was armed to the teeth. Sapnap stood a couple of feet away, the Axe of Peace gripped tightly in his hand. 

Karl could feel the power radiating from Technoblade as he crept closer. Time seemed to hold its very breath around the pigman, as if it were waiting for him to alter its course. Karl knew what this pigman was capable of. He’d been curious enough to jump back to a time before this one, a time where an empire of ice and blood ruled. Time had been broken there. Bent to a will so powerful that none could stop it and those that did, died trying.

“Unluckily for you, Sapnap, the new tenant that I have acquired pays really nice rent.” Karl’s attention snapped back to the scene before him as Techno’s voice cut through the air. He’d produced another heavily enchanted Netherite Axe and held it in his hand. “But you know, I could always use _two_ Axes.”

Sapnap’s eyes widened and he took a step back. 

Technoblade tilted his head as if he were listening to something before he smirked, twirling his axe in his hand with the ease of a master. “You know the Voices do have a point.” He stated as he started to stroll forward slowly, “You killed nearly all of my hounds. The Voices named some of those. They think you should pay for that.” His voice dropped several octaves and he nearly growled, “The price is your blood!” 

Karl darted forward, mumbling the ancient words he’d learnt long ago. Behind Sapnap, the very air seemed to twin and distort before a wormhole opened up. 

“Wha-” Sapnap exclaimed just as Karl reached him. 

“No you don’t!” Karl heard Techno growl and glanced up to see him now sprinting towards them. 

Paling, Karl quickly knocked the Axe of Peace from Sapnap’s hand and shoved his friend through the wormhole. He leapt through right after. Technoblade reached the wormhole, axe held up in a mid swinging motion just as it closed and Karl let out a sigh of relief as he flopped down next to where Sapnap was sprawled. 

They shared a look before Karl reared back and landed a punch right in Sapnap’s shoulder. 

“Ow!” Sapnap yelped, hand coming up to immediately cradle his injury, “What the hell Karl!?” 

“That’s what you get!” Karl yelled back, “Next time you see a powerful weapon on the ground. Do me a favor would you? Leave it.” 

Sapnap stared at him for a few moments before nodding. “Yeah okay.” He muttered, before glancing around, “So uh where are we?” 

“In waiting,” Karl said, looking around at the vast nothingness that surrounded them. There were no sounds here, no nothing. 

“What are we waiting for?” Sapnap asked.

“Technoblade to leave, duh.” Karl answered, “Better get comfortable because I’m not opening the wormhole again until I am sure he’s long gone. I don’t fancy death today.”

Sapnap grunted, flopping onto his back, mumbling, “I’m pretty sure I could’ve taken him.”

Karl didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead pulled a book from his pack and started to read. 

He’d give it a good two hours then they’d go back. Technoblade would be gone by then. Hopefully.


End file.
